


Possessed

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Violence, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo travel to a remote mountain village to perform an exorcism.   Seventh Night gift exchange.





	1. Sanzo Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



Sanzo pulled his robes tight against the chill wind and continued marching himself towards the remote village for his annual public exorcism ritual. At the end of the year, a priest or monk chanted prayers and blessed homes to rid the town of demons, spirits and all manner of malevolence. This year, the region's highest ranking priest Genjo Sanzo himself made the journey to mark this village temple's one hundredth year holding these rituals.

 

He had travelled from three towns away with his trusted advisor Hakkai, and their bodyguard, Gojyo. It wasn't far, by Sanzo's standards. After all, he'd walked hundreds of miles searching for his master's stolen sutra not so many years ago. 

 

Hakkai rarely complained. Gojyo, on the other hand…

 

"Good damn thing I wore comfortable boots. How far away is this backwoods little shit hole, anyway?", Gojyo asked. He pulled his long red hair back from his face into a ponytail and secured it with a length of leather cord.

 

"Stop bitching. Just walk." Sanzo grumbled something under his breath about "damned annoying kappas" as he turned away.

 

Hakkai just smiled. He knew of Sanzo's pride and how he hated making a show of himself, which he would definitely do if he showed up with a bodyguard. He decided that since Gojyo had starting making a nuisance of himself, he should make his move now.

 

"You know, we have one more town to go through before we reach the temple. If you would like, Gojyo and I could stay at the inn at the foot of the mountain while you continue your pilgrimage alone. If you need us, you could send an apprentice down to fetch us." 

 

Sanzo thought that sounded like a damn good idea, and decided to leave them at the inn. 

 

Hakkai effectively rescued both his bodyguard boyfriend from more walking, and his employer friend from his bodyguard boyfriend.

 

As Sanzo walked ahead, Gojyo fell into step with Hakkai. 

 

"You know how hot it is when you make him agree with you?"

 

Hakkai smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, dear."

 

After stopping at the inn and securing a room for his employees, Sanzo continued towards his destination alone.

 

Once he finally reached the tiny town, Sanzo headed for the temple. He was greeted by monks bowing and prostrating themselves before him. He walked past them and went straight to the meditation hall to focus his mind and rest his body before the ceremony started. He had been there for about an hour when a young monk entered and bowed deeply before him. He tucked his long braid back over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

 

"Sanzo-sama, I am sorry to interrupt but we are about to begin. Please, follow me", the young man said nervously.

 

Sanzo huffed and stood, wishing he'd had a cigarette before entering the temple. He followed the young monk out to the entryway where he would lead the procession through the town as soon as the sun set. The monks were lighting ceremonial torches and incense, and passing out flowers.

 

Sanzo stepped out into the cool evening and began the cleansing ceremony. The monks spun their torches and shook sparks down on the townspeople, who danced with delight at their good fortune. Sanzo chanted a sutra at every home's front door in a commanding, clear voice which earned him happy tears from the inhabitants. It also earned the temple armloads of rice, fruit, medicines, and coins.

 

After blessing the last house and leaving everyone to celebrate the coming year, Sanzo snuck back behind the temple for a much-needed smoke. He sunk down onto the soft grass and inhaled deeply. He exhaled a plume of white smoke and gazed up at the mountain peak. Above him, he heard a window creak open.

 

"Sanzo-sama? Why are you not at the festival? Are you displeased?" It was the young monk from the meditation room. He leaned his arms on the windowsill and peered down at Sanzo with a concerned look.

 

"No. I'm not really a fan of crowds", he said. 

 

"Ah, I see. I thought maybe the abbot had - ah, well, never mind." He waved the thought away and said, "I'm Dougan. If you need anything at all while you're here, Sanzo-sama, please let me know."

 

"Show me to my room, Dougan." Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette and headed for the door.  
..............................


	2. A Demon Appears

Morning came with fierce sunlight blasting into Sanzo's face just as his eyes opened. He groaned and reached for his smokes before his feet even hit the floor. As soon as he lit up, a familiar voice was at the door.

 

"Sanzo-sama? The abbot would like a word with you. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Dougan lightly tapped on the door. "Sanzo-sa-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Sanzo replied as he stubbed out his cigarette.

 

He yanked on his arm warmers, tugged his shirt over his head, tied his robes, and adjusted the breastplate before settling his sutra on his shoulders. He ran his hand through his unruly blond locks a few times and threw open the door, startling Dougan.

"Th-this way, Sanzo-sama." Dougan bowed and hurried them towards the dining hall.

 

They turned a corner and came to an abrupt halt when the abbot and about 15 jabbering monks burst through the doors, quickly moving to the back door of the temple. The abbot grabbed Sanzo by the arm and spun him around, sweeping him up into the wave of monks.

 

"Sanzo-sama, I was waiting to see if the purification ritual had rid us of the demon but-", the abbot started.

 

"Demon? What the hell is going on here?", Sanzo demanded, pulling his arm away.

 

"Yes, yes, the demon! No one told you? We requested you to personally perform the cleansing ceremony in order to get rid of our demon! I thought the ritual last night may drive it away, but unfortunately..." The abbot faltered. 

 

The hall grew dim, and the monks began to shiver. They huddled together as the ground began to rumble. There was a blood-curdling noise somewhere between a shriek and a howl from high above them. Another piercing scream and then nothing. The light returned, the noise stopped, and the ground was once again stable.

 

Sanzo glared at the abbot. He stalked back to his room, pulled a bag from his luggage and found Dougan.

 

"I need red wine, butter, salt, and rice. Be quick." Sanzo snarled. 

 

Dougan bowed quickly and ran for the store room. Sanzo turned his attention to the abbot. 

 

"Where is it? Near the peak?", he asked, checking that his gun was ready.

 

"Yes, we set a trap a week ago in a cave near the peak. I just received word that it was trapped last night, just as you finished the blessings. You must have driven him up there with all the prayers!", the abbot replied happily.

 

Dougan returned out of breath with the items Sanzo asked for. Sanzo shoved them into his bag.

 

"Dougan, show me the path to the cave.", Sanzo said, tucking his gun back into his sleeve.

 

Dougan went white as a sheet. His shoulders drooped and his mouth fell open.

 

"Me, Master Sanzo?"

 

Sanzo rolled his eyes and said, "Just show me the path, you don't have to come with me, idiot. And when you're done with that, go down to the inn at the foot of the mountain and retrieve two morons named Hakkai and Gojyo. They work for me." Sanzo grabbed him by the shoulder, shoved him out the back door, and followed into the sunlight. 

 

Dougan led the way on shaky legs, hoping Sanzo wouldn't change his mind and make Dougan go with him. He stopped at a path behind the back garden wall.

 

"This path goes to the cave, Sanzo-sama. Buddha be with you", he said and darted back towards the temple. Sanzo sighed.

 

"Fucking mountains.", he grumbled as he lit a cigarette. 

 

As he climbed closer to the peak, the more noises he heard coming from above. Soft whimpers, low growling, and quiet snorts reached his ears. But that couldn't be possible. He was still a long way from the top. How could he hear the creature sniffing the air? How could he hear it shuffling from one side of the cave to the other? 

 

When he began to hear the creature speak, he realized the sounds were not actually reaching his ears, but going directly into his head.

 

"Trapped.", the gravelly voice whispered to him. 

 

"Out."

 

Sanzo glanced up. 

 

"You don't get out until I let you out, you son of a bitch.", he mumbled.

 

"OUT." The voice said emphatically.

 

"GO TO SLEEP." Sanzo replied. He stood and tilted his head, waiting to hear another complaint.

 

The voice in his head huffed.

 

"...sleep." It said. Then, silence.

 

Sanzo shook his head and continued his ascent.

 

Around noon, Sanzo reached the end of the path. He rounded a giant stone on his right, spotted a clawed hand sticking out between iron bars embedded in the rock of the cave mouth, and heard soft snoring. He sat on the ground and began unpacking his bag. On a red silk cloth, he set the wine, butter, salt, and rice from the temple. He also took out what looked like a tiny doll that had its stuffing removed. He took out a scrap of black cloth and unwrapped it. Inside was a shiny golden ceremonial knife with jewels embedded in the sheath that he laid next to the doll. 

 

"Wake up. Let's get this over with." He said.

 

The clawed hand pulled back into the dark of the cave and returned with its twin. The demon slammed himself against the bars and he reached out, snarling at the priest. His bright gold eyes caught and reflected the light and his fangs glinted in the sun. 

 

"Shut up." Sanzo said without looking up.

 

The beast stopped snarling and looked at Sanzo, puzzled. He put his head down and growled, watching warily.

 

"That's better. First, we'll try this." Sanzo closed his eyes and started chanting the Heart Sutra. He got halfway through and opened his eyes. The demon was completely unaffected by his words. He was sitting against the bars with his back turned. The tips of his ears poked out through spiky brown hair as he tapped his claws on the ground, waiting for Sanzo to finish.

 

"Alright, you bastard." Sanzo said. He picked up the doll, stuffed it with the butter, salt, and rice, and tied it shut. He poured some of the wine over it and stood. He took a step towards the cave. The demon inside turned and flashed big gold eyes his way. Sanzo tossed the doll in between the bars. The demon reached over and picked it up, turning it in his hands. He sniffed it, then he tossed it back outside the cave at Sanzo's feet.

 

"Oh, you little shit.", Sanzo growled as he pulled off his arm warmers and yanked up his sleeve. He picked up the doll and turned to the silk cloth. He picked up the ceremonial knife, threw the sheath on the ground and sliced his arm open with the blade. He dropped his blood onto the doll and turned back towards the cave.

 

The demon was pressed against the bars, his eyes wide, pupils huge. He sniffed the air and smiled, drool dripping from his sharp teeth.

 

Sanzo smiled back and held the doll out. The demon groaned and licked his lips. 

 

Sanzo took a small step forward and offered up the doll. 

 

The demon closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the smell of Sanzo's blood. His face was the picture of ecstasy. His head fell back, his mouth open, his eyes half-closed. 

 

He let out a breathy moan.

 

Sanzo stopped smiling.

The demon's head snapped forward as he reached his hand out faster than Sanzo could see. Sanzo felt claws sink into his arm, felt himself being pulled towards the demon. 

 

He felt warm lips latch on to the cut on his arm. His head was swimming. The creature was lapping up his blood and making such lewd and beautiful noises while in his mind a swarm of words buzzed around and echoed. 

 

"Hungry."

 

"Delicious."

 

"Sunlight"

 

"MINE."

 

Sanzo realized all the blood in his head was rushing to his dick, and that he'd better do something about it or he would faint. 

 

His free hand pet soft brown hair, threading his fingers though and getting rewarded with a hum of approval. The demon raised his head to smile at the priest, blood dripping down his chin. Sanzo smiled back.

 

Then he grabbed a fistful of hair, pulled the demon's head back, and shoved the doll down his throat.

 

This time when he chanted the Heart Sutra, the demon gagged and choked. 

 

"Gyatei gyatei..."

 

The light left his eyes.

 

"...haragyatei harasōgyatei..."

 

His ears grew shorter, and his claws retracted.

 

"...boji sowaka."

 

His features softened.

 

When he fell limp, Sanzo pulled the doll out of his mouth. He eased the young man gently to the ground and checked that he was alive. Satisfied that he was still breathing, Sanzo covered the now-glowing doll with the red silk cloth and returned the blade to its sheath. 

 

He touched the bars at the mouth of the cage and they crumbled away. He strode past the sleeping body on the floor and went to the furthest part of the cave. He dug a hole, dropped the doll in, and kicked the dirt back over it. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against to cool cave wall.

 

An hour later, Sanzo had managed to smoke 3 more cigarettes and drink the rest of the wine from the temple. With the blood loss and an empty stomach, he had to admit he was more than just a little drunk. He sat looking at the young man sleeping by his feet. He had cleaned his own blood from the man's lips and chin, and was now wondering how those lips would taste. He was also wondering if those big eyes would still be gold when they opened. He hoped they would.

Sanzo was shaken from his thoughts by a pained groan. He looked down and watched the younger man try to sit up.

 

"Ow", the brunet winced and opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment, then his eyes settled on Sanzo.

 

_They are still gold_

 

"Oh wow, you're REAL!!", he said, reaching out to Sanzo. He stopped and looked at his hands. He turned them over, laughed, touched his ears and teeth, and laughed again. 

 

He lunged toward Sanzo, straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around the priest. 

 

"You saved me. Thank you, thank you." He buried his face in Sanzo's neck and wept. Still mumbling thanks and fisting his hands in Sanzo's robes and hair, the young man held on as if Sanzo was a life raft in the middle of an endless ocean.

 

Amazingly, Sanzo didn't shove him to the ground or shoot him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and ran his hands up and down in an attempt to soothe.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Goku. I think." He pulled back a little to look at his savior. "Who're you?"

 

"Call me Sanzo.", he said, pushing Goku's bangs aside. 

 

Goku's face split into a grin so bright, it could coax a field of sunflowers to bloom. 

 

"Sanzo! Hi, Sanzo!" He set his hands on Sanzo's shoulders. He pressed their foreheads together.

 

"Hi, Goku."

 

Sanzo ran his hands back up from where they were resting on Goku's hips. One went to Goku's hair, the other settled down on the small of his back and pulled him closer.

Their lips met, sweet and soft. Goku placed reverent little pecks all over Sanzo's face, then back to his lips. Sanzo licked and nipped at Goku's bottom lip. Goku let out a soft, breathy moan and opened his mouth to Sanzo. 

 

Sanzo's tongue invaded Goku's mouth, commanding attention. Goku fully complied, tilting his head a bit and practically melting in Sanzo's arms.

 

Sanzo abruptly stopped and pulled away. He put a hand on Goku's chest when he tried to lean in for another kiss.

 

"What's wrong? I'm doin it right, aren't I?", Goku asked.

 

"I don't want this if it's just repayment for the exorcism. If you feel like you owe me something just-"

 

Goku cut him off with a laugh. A bright, happy laugh along with another huge smile.

 

"I wouldn't kiss ya if I didn't want to. I mean, yeah I'm grateful, but...", he hesitated, touching Sanzo's cheek reverently.

 

His voice dropped to an awed whisper.

 

"You're beautiful", at which Sanzo snorted. "Ya ARE! And powerful. I can feel ya holding back. I can sorta feel your emotions, a little bit."

 

He ran his fingers though Sanzo's hair, and leaned in for another kiss. Sanzo allowed it, for a moment.  
When Sanzo heard footsteps and someone calling him, he pulled away again, yelling "UGH! WHAT?! I'M IN HERE, I'M FINE!".

 

Goku scrambled off Sanzo's lap and helped him stand as the abbot and Dougan rounded the boulder at the mouth of the cave, followed closely by Gojyo and Hakkai.

 

Hakkai immediately relaxed and dropped his defensive posture when he laid eyes on Sanzo. Gojyo grinned from ear to ear and leaned against the cave wall with his arms crossed. 

 

"Well well well! What do we have here, Sanzo-sama?", he asked with a nasty smirk.

 

Sanzo stood looking regal and powerful while Goku had the look of a puppy about to get scolded for knocking over the trash. Gojyo found the juxtaposition hilarious, even if he didn't know the word for it.

 

"This is Goku. The demon is gone. Let's go back to the temple. And YOU, " Sanzo snarled at Gojyo, "keep your filthy mouth shut and your hands to yourself."

 

At that moment, a large gurgle emanated from the depths of Goku's gut.

 

He looked mortified.

 

Gojyo laughed, clapped Goku on the shoulder and asked, "You sure that demon's gone? Sounds like he's hidin’ in your belly, kid!"

 

Goku grinned a little as he shook the hand off. 

 

"Dougan, go back down ahead of us and have the kitchen prepare food for our guests," the abbot told the young monk. Dougan finally shook off the shock of seeing Sanzo and the "demon" together. He closed his gaping mouth, bowed to the abbot, and gave Goku a seething glare. He balled his fists and hurried down the mountain path.

 

"Tch, Sanzo..." Hakkai clucked. "You're bleeding." 

 

He held Sanzo's arm and a soft green light shined in Hakkai's open palm. 

 

"I had to use blood. He had a hunger demon in him. Wine didn't work." Sanzo explained as his wound knit itself together under Hakkai's treatment.

 

"You didn't have to cut so deeply. Honestly, Sanzo." Hakkai finished healing the priest and turned to Goku.

 

"Goku is it? Do you have any wounds that need healing?", Hakkai asked. He smiled pleasantly and Goku relaxed a bit more.

 

"Nah, I'm kinda banged up, but I'm okay. Just hungry."

 

"In that case, we should get some food into you. Shall we?" Hakkai motioned towards the cave exit.

 

Gojyo looked to Goku and said, "Let's get ya fed, ya little monkey."

 

"'m not a monkey," Goku grumbled under his breath, but he smiled anyway.  
.............................


	3. Temple Grounds

They could hear a commotion in the temple grounds before they got to the end of the mountain path. Sanzo saw a monk peek around the wall at them and disappear. Then the noise got louder.

 

"What the hell is going on now?" Sanzo frowned and pulled out his gun and turned the corner, only to find a group of monks blocking their way with training weapons from the temple.

 

"DEMON!" They shouted.

 

"HERETIC!"

 

"UNCLEAN!"

 

Goku shrunk back behind Sanzo and peered over his shoulder, terrified. Hakkai and Gojyo moved to either side of Sanzo, ready to brawl.

 

Sanzo fired his gun into the air. The monks jumped a bit, but quieted.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Sanzo spat.

One of the braver monks mumbled, "Dougan said you were bringing the demon here."

 

Sanzo rolled his eyes. He pulled Goku forward. He turned the brunet's head and said, "Are his ears long and pointed?"

 

He held up the young man's hand and said, "Are his nails long and sharp?"

 

He tugged Goku's mouth open. "Are his teeth razor-sharp and dripping blood? No?"

 

Sanzo prowled closer to the mob of frightened monks.

 

"That's because HE. IS. NOT. A. DEMON. Now kindly fuck off before I start shooting morons."

 

The monks glanced around at each other but scrambled away when Sanzo shouted, "NOW!"

 

The abbot was now in front of Sanzo, apologizing profusely and promising punishment for Dougan. Sanzo pushed past him, motioning his companions inside. 

 

"These two need a room," he said, indicating Gojyo and Hakkai. 

 

"Anything, Master Sanzo. I am so sorry for-"

 

"And we need food. Have it brought to our rooms." 

 

Sanzo grabbed Goku's shirt sleeve and said, "He needs clean clothes. Bring that with the food too."

 

He pulled Goku along behind him without hearing the abbot's response. He only stopped pulling when they were inside his room with the door shut and locked. 

 

Sanzo heaved a great sigh and scrubbed his hands down his face, feeling significantly older than his 22 years. He felt a warmth at his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned his head back and relaxed in the safe embrace. He laid his hands on top of Goku's and loosened the grip enough to turn himself around. The young man looked up at him with such admiration, his heart couldn't take it. 

 

Sanzo extracted himself from Goku's sweet heat and turned away. He removed the sutra from his shoulders and tucked it safely under his pillow. He removed his breastplate and slid his arms out of his sleeves. He took off his arm warmers and picked up the pitcher of water on the nightstand. He poured the water into the basin and swished around a soft cloth that he then lathered with soap. 

 

"Shirt", he said. Goku quickly shed his shirt.

 

"Sit", was Sanzo's next command. Goku plopped down into a wooden chair and Sanzo knelt next to him. He washed away the dirt and grime that had built up while the demon was in residence. 

 

He started at Goku's face. He scrubbed dried blood from his cheek and washed the dust from his neck. He rinsed the cloth and resumed washing Goku's chest. He found that he was surprisingly well-toned, but he was covered in fresh bruises and old scars. His back was muscular, but similarly marked with cuts and bruises.

 

Sanzo's study of Goku's skin was interrupted by a soft snore. Sanzo was just about to wake him when he heard a knock at the door. Goku jumped and looked around, startled. He seemed panicked until his eyes landed on Sanzo. He smiled and relaxed back into the chair.

 

Sanzo opened the door to find Dougan (of all people) standing in front of him with a tray laden with food and a change of clothes. The abbot had him by the collar. Sanzo took the tray from him with a glower that made Dougan shrink away from him. The abbot jerked his collar and cleared his throat.

 

"Ah, Sanzo-sama... I am very sorry for disrespecting you. I see that I was mistaken. I apologize.", Dougan said to the floor. When he looked up, he saw Goku shirtless at the table and he went red.

 

Sanzo glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, wondering why he's in my room, are you? Well, you see Dougan, after an exorcism the victim has some memory loss. He'll also have nightmares and he'll remember things he wishes he hadn't." He leaned in closely to Dougan and whispered, "He'll need his priest."

 

He shut the door in Dougan's face.  
...............................


	4. Bad Dream

When Goku was done devouring most of the food (he insisted Sanzo eat at least 2 bowls of rice), he sat at the table staring at his hands as Sanzo smoked.

 

"Is that true? What you said about remembering things? And nightmares?", he asked quietly.

 

Sanzo stubbed out his smoke and answered, "Yeah."

 

"But you'll be with me?", he asked hopefully.

 

"Of course. You're under my care until I deem you fit to be alone."

 

There was an uncomfortable silence while Sanzo waited for Goku to speak again.

 

"But", Goku started. "What if I'm never fit to be alone?" 

 

"Well then, I guess I'm stuck with you", Sanzo said, rising.

 

Goku ducked his head and smiled to himself. He was beginning to hope Sanzo never deemed him fit. He left the table and climbed into bed.

 

Sanzo turned off the lights and crawled in next to the warm brunet. Immediately, arms encircled his waist and a head of bushy brown hair landed on his chest. His eyes were heavy, worn out from the day's events. Goku was exhausted as well, considering as soon as he was comfortable with Sanzo in his embrace, he mumbled a soft goodnight and began snoring quietly into Sanzo's sternum. Sanzo kissed Goku's forehead, settled his arms on Goku's back and fell into sleep.  
........................

 

_Claws dug deep into warm, pink flesh. Fresh, hot blood flowed over fangs, ran down in rivulets to spatter on the ground. Clear cries of terror and shrieks came from the creature being torn apart like a sheet of newspaper. Shred, rend, suck, swallow. Drop the rapidly cooling body …_

 

Goku woke drenched in sweat and shaking. Sanzo was holding him tightly, murmuring a sutra into his ear, keeping him from hurting himself as he came back to reality.

 

Goku stopped fighting the embrace and fell limp against the priest, sobbing into his shoulder. Sanzo relaxed his grip but maintained his hold on Goku. 

 

"Awake now?", Sanzo asked.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake. Oh Sanzo that was awful. There was blood, and screaming..."

 

"Sheep.", Sanzo said.

 

Goku pulled away. "What?"

 

"Sheep. It was a sheep."

 

Goku thought back, remembering. His claws ripped through... Wool! It WAS a sheep! He relaxed and wiped his eye.

 

"I thought I killed someone", he whispered. He leaned his head once again on Sanzo's shoulder.

 

His head snapped back up. "Wait, how did you know it was a sheep?"

 

"I saw your dream." Sanzo shrugged. "Maybe it's leftover spiritual residue from the demon. Maybe it's something else. Hell if I know."

 

Goku's face split into another one of his million-watt smiles. "You're amazing", he whispered. 

 

Sanzo kissed him deeply, hugging him tightly. He leaned away and said, "Sleep. We're leaving in the morning."

 

Goku stifled a yawn. "But I'm not-"

 

"Yes you are", Sanzo said. He pulled Goku back down under the covers and held him until morning.  
..................................


	5. Another Sanzo Arrives

Dougan smelled cigarette smoke from his open window. He was awake in the middle of the night, packing his meager belongings to leave the temple; to escape the embarrassment of (and punishment for) disrespecting a Sanzo priest. He stood and stretched his aching back. He looked towards the window and was surprised to see a black-haired Saznzo leaning on his window sill, one hand dangling down, loosely holding a lit cigarette. He was smiling and resting his head on his hand, his elbow set on the sill. 

 

"Hello, there.", he purred.

 

Dougan blushed a little and bowed. "Master Sanzo. I am Dougan. Shall I ready a room for you and rouse the abbot?"

 

"No need, my boy. I was hoping you could help me out another way?", he said, his voice dripping syrup.

 

"Anything at all, Master Sanzo."

 

"Ah, excellent! I am Ukoku Sanzo", he said happily. "I hear there is another Sanzo here? A blonde, pretty Sanzo with a bad attitude?"

 

Dougan frowned. "Yes."

 

Ukoku laughed and said, "I see you've met him!" His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I hear he exorcised a demon? I felt the rumbling of the earth. It must have been strong!" 

 

"Oh, yes! He had to use blood to get it out!", Dougan exclaimed. He came to the window, whispering in Ukoku's ear, "He brought the man back here, they're sharing his room! And his bed, I suspect." He frowned and crossed his arms.

 

Ukoku flicked away his cigarette. "Really now? That IS interesting..."

 

"I tried to stop him, I tried to warn the others, but... I only got punished." He looked down at his bruised chest and moved to close his robe.

 

Ukoku grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. He smiled sweetly and trailed a finger down Dougan's chest. His finger hooked into the belt at his waist.

 

"Dougan, why don't you show me where little Genjo Sanzo performed this exorcism?" 

 

Dougan turned red and swallowed hard. "Anything at all, Master Sanzo," he whispered.  
.....................


	6. Back To The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter!

While Goku snuggled safe against his Sanzo, and while Hakkai and Gojyo shared each other's warmth, and while the abbot and all the monks slept soundly in their beds, Ukoku and Dougan climbed the mountain path up to the demon's cave. 

 

Once inside, Ukoku stretched and yawned elaborately. He shivered a bit and rubbed his arms. 

 

"Bit cold tonight. So this is the lair of the demon? Site of the exorcism?", he asked. He set down his pack and pulled out a sleeping bag.

 

"Yes, Master Sanzo." Dougan wrapped his arms around himself, looking around the cave. "At least the wind isn't biting in here."

 

Ukoku unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled in. He held the bag open and said, "I'll keep you warm."

 

Dougan wasted no time removing his robe and climbing in next to the dark Sanzo.

 

In the morning, Dougan was sore, achy, bruised, bitten and quite happy with the situation. Ukoku was outside the cave. He had built a fire and made some food for them. After breakfast, they packed their things and headed back down the mountain. 

 

Dougan failed to notice the empty hole about the size of a small doll at the back of the cave.   
.........................


	7. Good Morning

Sanzo woke with the sun in his eyes and Goku's head between his legs. He threaded his fingers through brown spiky hair and gently rocked his hips upward. Goku rubbed his hands up Sanzo's sides and dragged his nails back down. Sanzo hissed through his teeth and Goku sped up his ministrations. He felt Sanzo's legs tense and heard his breath hitch. He reached down and stroked himself as he hummed and moaned around Sanzo's dick. He heard a soft grunt and then Sanzo's come was in his mouth. He swallowed and kept his tongue making swirling patterns without sucking, lapping up every drop. When the dick in his mouth had gone soft, he turned his head and muffled his own loud moans on Sanzo's thigh and came in his hand. He took a few deep breaths and crawled back up the bed and flopped his head down on the pillows. He gazed at Sanzo like he was some sort of god. 

 

"G'morning!", he said brightly.

 

"It certainly is," Sanzo replied, placing a kiss on Goku's lips.

 

Goku turned away a bit and said, "I don't know if ya wanna do that, I just had your dick in my mouth."

 

"Shut up, idiot," Sanzo chastised with no bite to his words. He cupped Goku's chin and turned his face back to him and kissed him deeply. He did taste his spend, but he also tasted Goku. Salt, spice, autumn leaves, and a bit of cold darkness. Just a bit.

 

When he released the younger man, Goku sighed and smiled like he'd been dosed with a particularly strong aphrodisiac.

Sanzo's back stiffened, his neck prickled. He glared at the door. He frowned and picked up one of his boots. He looked at Goku and put his finger to his lips in a "shush" motion. Goku pulled the blanket up to his nose and sunk down. Sanzo threw the boot at the door.

 

They heard Gojyo yelp like he'd been stung and Hakkai trying to stifle a giggle. 

 

"What the fuck do you perverts want?!", Sanzo yelled. Goku sat up and listened, no longer frightened.

 

"Ahaha, we just wanted to see if you two were awake, Sanzo", Hakkai replied, his smile evident in his voice.

 

"And who're the perverts here?! You two make a lot of noise!", Gojyo shouted from the other side of the door.

 

"You'd only have heard us if you had your fucking ear pressed against the door!", Sanzo retorted.

 

Gojyo ducked right as Sanzo's bullet flew through the door and over his head.

 

Hakkai slapped his thigh and laughed out loud. "Let's go finish packing, Gojyo. It would be a hassle to have to heal any gunshot wounds you may sustain if we stay here any longer." 

 

Goku barely made out the words "shitty priest" from the mumbling fading down the hall.

 

Sanzo turned to Goku, smirked, and said, "C'mon, dick-breath, let's get going." 

 

Goku laughed out loud and rolled off the bed. 

 

After a few stolen kisses while getting dressed, Sanzo and Goku headed to the dining hall to meet with Hakkai and Gojyo. As soon as Sanzo's ass touched the bench, the abbot burst through the doors, again followed by a group of chattering monks.

 

"Sanzo-sama, thank Buddha you have not left yet! We have word there is another demon!" The abbot was red-faced and frightened.

 

"Not this shit again", Sanzo moaned. "I haven't even had my coffee yet."

 

The abbot leaned close and said, "Another Sanzo priest has it trapped in a barn at the edge of town. He says he needs assistance from you!"

 

Sanzo frowned. Another Sanzo? He looked to Hakkai and Gojyo. They, too wore looks of concern.

 

"If another priest asked for your help, does that mean the demon's really strong?" Goku asked.

 

"Either that, or he's a shitty priest," came Sanzo's reply.

 

Gojyo stood and stretched his arms.

 

"Well, let's go find out!" He grinned wide and grabbed Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai nodded and also stood. Goku looked up at Sanzo when he rose. 

 

"Coming?", Sanzo asked and turned to follow Gojyo and Hakkai.

 

Goku grinned and chased them through the front door and into the cool morning.


	8. Another Demon Appears

The four men hurried to the edge of town where they found an old abandoned farm. The small house was badly burned on one side and the roof had collapsed years ago. It was mostly covered in vines and moss now. Further back behind the old house, they spotted a dilapidated barn. They heard snarling and growling, and a man chanting sutras was sitting outside the closed door. 

 

"Huh", Gojyo remarked. "It is a Sanzo!"

 

"No chakra. What the fuck." Sanzo stalked forward. "What the hell is going on here?", Sanzo demanded.

 

Ukoku stopped his chanting. He smiled up at them. "Ah, you must be Genjo. I knew your master. Interesting fellow!"

 

Sanzo stiffened. "Yes. He was. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" 

 

"Oh, that. Demon, I'm afraid. You just performed an exorcism yesterday, isn't that right? This one is particularly difficult. I've managed to get it inside. Perhaps you would be able to get it out of the poor young man?" Ukoku smiled.

 

Sanzo frowned. "I used my last doll yesterday..."

 

"Oh there's one inside! That's how I lured him in, tossed it in the horse stalls and slammed the door!" Ukoku's smile widened.

 

Sanzo eyed him warily.

 

The barn door shook as the demon slammed against the wood. A screeching howl came from inside.   
Ukoku took a few steps back.

 

Sanzo took a few steps forward.

 

Hakkai took hold of Sanzo's arm. "It's almost certainly a trap, Sanzo", he whispered.

 

"Of course it's a fucking trap", Sanzo hissed. "But there is a demon in there, so let's go in and get the damn thing!" He shook off Hakkai's hand and reached for the door. He looked at Goku.

 

"Stay behind us."

 

"Be careful, Sanzo", Goku said nervously.

 

Sanzo shoved the door open and stepped inside. Deep in the darkness, the creature let out a low growl. Hakkai charged a chi ball in his hand and held it above his head. The demon's eyes caught the pale green light and shined it back. 

 

"There, Sanzo."

 

"I see it. Wait, is that Dougan? What th-". His question remained unasked when the demon charged fast and slammed hard into his chest. The air left his lungs and he fell backwards onto the dirt floor. Dougan's claws were just about to descend when Gojyo knocked him sideways off of Sanzo. Hakkai drew him further away by firing his chi.

Once Sanzo was on his feet again, Dougan turned and snarled, slobber dripping from his chin. He dove towards Sanzo.

 

"SANZO NO!", Goku shouted from behind.

 

Dougan spun around quicker than lightning and dashed toward Goku with a mad scream. Just as his talons reached for Goku's throat, there was a loud bang and Dougan's head splattered all over Goku's shirt. 

 

Sanzo held his smoking gun toward the ceiling.

"I hated that guy." He said.

 

"My, my! What a fun plaything Koumyou left me! Oh, little Genjo. This is going to be fun." Ukoku's voice came from all sides at once. Sanzo couldn't pinpoint him. Which is why he didn't notice thick black smoke pour from Dougan's neck hole and directly into Goku's face.

 

"SANZOOOOOO-ggggkk", Goku gagged and grabbed his throat. The others ran to him. Gojyo wrapped his arms around him from the back and held tight. 

 

Goku's ears grew longer.

 

Hakkai turned and guarded against an attack from Ukoku, wherever he was.

 

Goku's teeth and claws elongated.

 

"No, no, no... Goku!" Sanzo watched helplessly as the demon returned to claim Goku once again. 

 

Ukoku laughed maniacally from his hiding place, the sound echoing.

 

Sanzo snarled and slapped his hand on Goku's forehead. Goku began thrashing within Gojyo's grasp. Sanzo chanted under his breath and a bright golden glow shined from within him. Goku stopped struggling. His ears, teeth and nails returned to normal. Just before he passed out, he saw Sanzo emanating sunlight.  
.................


	9. Heading Home

Goku woke up with a splitting headache in the back seat of a Jeep

.   
"Hey, look who finally decided to join us!", Gojyo said to the monkey laying in his lap

.  
Goku sat up and looked around. Hakkai was in the driver's seat and Sanzo was riding shotgun. 

 

He reached up and felt a heavy metal band around his head. There was a pattern etched into it and he could feel power radiating from it.

 

"It's a limiter". Sanzo told him. "The demon is still inside you. That limiter basically keeps it asleep."

 

"You can't ever take it off", Hakkai said, lightly touching the three metal hoops clipped to his ear. "These are mine."

 

"You're a demon?!" Goku leaned in towards Hakkai.

 

"Ah... Yes. In a manner of speaking. It's a long story, but essentially, I invited the demon in. Sanzo found me and... Well, rescued me, I suppose", Hakkai explained.

 

"Yeah, he's good at that", Goku said quietly, settling back in his seat.

 

"Sometimes it's safer to keep the demon inside and tame than to remove it and have someone find it and use it to possess someone else", Sanzo said angrily.

 

Goku thought for a moment and asked, "Is that what that fake Sanzo did? He found the demon ya took out and put it in Dougan?"

 

"That's the runnin' theory, kid", Gojyo said.

 

Goku scratched his head. "Ya think maybe Dougan asked him to? I mean, he was pretty mad yesterday."

 

Sanzo turned in his seat. "You think he asked to be possessed because he was upset at us?" He turned forward again. "Who knows? He was nuts. And that fake Sanzo took off so we can't ask him."

 

They drove in silence for a few minutes. 

 

"Where did we get a car?" Goku asked.

 

Gojyo laughed. "Just now notice? Well, His Holiness here got the bright idea to carry you back to our temple, but 'Kai found someone to sell us their car cheap. Y'know, for Sanzo's sake, since he wouldn't let us help carry your chimp ass."

 

"I'm not a monkey, ya damn kappa!" Goku shoved Gojyo away. Gojyo shoved back. They mock-punched each other until Sanzo reached back with a paper fan and slapped Gojyo with it.

 

"Ow! Ya shitty priest, why didn't ya hit him too?!" Gojyo rubbed his head.

 

"He's had a rough couple of days. Shut up." Sanzo crossed his arms and slept the rest of the trip.  
........................

 

When they arrived at the temple later in the day, Hakkai pulled Sanzo away from the others.

 

"I believe it would be prudent to try to find out more about the fake Sanzo priest we encountered," he said quietly.

 

Sanzo nodded. "He said he knew Master Koumyou. I don't remember ever meeting the man before, but he seemed familiar." Sanzo crossed his arms and frowned. 

 

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again", Hakkai said.

 

"Get Gojyo to keep his ears open. Ask around a bit. See what you can find", Sanzo answered.

 

"Yes, Sanzo." Hakkai turned to see the monks coming to the front of the temple to welcome home their master and to meet the young man he brought back with him. 

 

"We should probably rescue young Goku from your disciples", Hakkai remarked.  
………………..


	10. Personal Assistant And Valet Of Master Genjo Sanzo

Sanzo led Goku through the temple to his private residence after enduring all the monk's questions about Goku, the exorcism, and the fake Sanzo. He gave a short tour of his rooms, ending with the bedroom. As soon as they were both through the door, Goku wrapped his arms around Sanzo and relaxed against his chest.

 

"This is all I've wanted all day", he said. "I can smell ya a lot better, and it's been drivin' me nuts not bein' able ta touch ya."

 

Goku buried his nose in Sanzo's robes and inhaled deeply. 

 

Sanzo held him and said, "You know... You'll need a job here." Goku looked up at him with a confused look.

 

"If you're going to be staying in my private quarters with me, you may as well have a title."

 

"A title?", Goku asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

"Mmm-hmm. 'Personal Assistant And Valet Of Master Genjo Sanzo' sounds good." Sanzo answered.

 

Goku cracked a brilliant smile up at Sanzo. "What will my duties be, Master Sanzo?"

 

"Ah, well. You'll help me bathe and dress, you'll help me in my office, you'll run errands. You'll essentially be my right hand", Sanzo explained. "However... First things first. Help me get these robes off." 

 

Sanzo took a step back and held his arms out. Goku reverently removed the sutra from Sanzo's shoulders. He rolled it up and put it under Sanzo's pillow, like he had seen the monk do at the mountain temple. He then took off the chest plate. He tugged at the belt holding the robes closed, and they fell open. Sanzo shrugged his shoulders and dropped his arms, the robes pooling at his feet. He held his hands out and Goku pulled off his arm warmers and let them fall. Sanzo's shirt soon joined the clothes on the floor with a soft rustle as Sanzo stepped forward to undress Goku. He pulled his shirt over Goku's head and tugged down his pants while Goku undid Sanzo's jeans. 

 

They found themselves tumbling onto the bed, hands and mouths roaming. Goku rolled himself on his back, overwhelmed by the heightened sense of touch and smell caused by the dozing demon within. Suddenly, slick fingers were slipping inside and stretching, another hand stroking him hard. Then he was filled with Sanzo. His scent of tobacco and sunlight, the feeling of his tongue and his cock, the sound of his soft moans and quiet gasps. Sanzo shifted a little and a shockwave of pleasure rocked through Goku. 

 

Sanzo chuckled. He kept the angle he found and sped up, his hips beginning to stutter. He felt Goku's body tense, heard his moans get louder. Goku shuddered and shouted, come shooting between them. Sanzo buried his face in Goku's neck and came, Goku's muscles spasming around him. 

 

They lay tangled in each other until Sanzo caught his breath. He grabbed Goku's discarded shirt and wiped them both off. Goku curled around him, his head taking it's now-preferred place on Sanzo's chest. 

 

"'Personal Assistant And Valet Of Master Genjo Sanzo' does sound pretty good. Comes with a pretty nice benefits package, too", Goku said. 

 

Sanzo lit a cigarette and listened to Goku's quiet breathing as he slipped into sleep. He gazed at the young man, wondering at how quickly Goku had won the blond's heart. He felt like they'd been together forever already, and it would be impossible to be separated for long.

 

Sanzo rested his hand on Goku's head and asked himself how on earth this little demon monkey had possessed him so easily, and how comfortable it had been to allow it.


End file.
